The Daily Routine
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: Everything always happened the same way every day, except for once... MelloxNear oneshot fluff


Title: The Daily Routine

Series: Death Note

Pairing: MelloxNear

Rating: PG for very mild shonen-ai...

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, though I certainly wish I did...

Story by: Elisabell-angel enraged

A/N: My second MelloxNear story. I wanted to do one from Near's point of view, and this was the first thing that came to mind... Heh... Enjoy, write reviews... and whatever else you feel like doing...

--

Near stacked the legoes on top of each other, one after another. He was sitting in the common room with one knee held to his chest and the other tucked underneath him. A giant wall of legoes surrounded him on all sides. The whole structure was as tall as he was, if he was sitting down, and he felt it a good acheivement for a days worth of work. He held a red lego in his hand, as he carefully stood up, making sure not to knock anything over. He glanced to the window, and peered past the sun's glare. He noticed the boys weren't playing soccer in the feild right now, which meant he only had a few more minuits to appreciate his work. He quickly reseated himself, and built as fast as he could, using up all the legoes that he had in his possesion while he could.

Every day it was the same old routine, and Near knew that the routine wouldn't change anytime soon. Every day, Near would wake up between 8:30 and 9:00 and then he would get ready and leave his room at 9:30. Mello would leave at the same time, or close to the same time as Near did, and Near had no idea whether that was intentional on Mello's part or not, but Near knew that when Mello first arrived at Wammy's he didn't get up so early... Then Near proceeded into the library to do his schoolwork for the day, for Wammy's did not have any type of regular teacher-induced curriculum. It was up to the students what they wanted to study, and which assaignments they wanted to do. Near would stay there for an hour or so working, while Mello dissapeared for a while, most likely to have breakfast and find Matt. After that, Near went to the playroom and solved a puzzle or simply messed around with whatever toy catched his interest, and Mello followed Near and watched him. Mello probably thought that Near didn't know he was being watched, but he did know.. He didn't have to look to know someone was watching him, and he didn't need to look to know it was Mello. He could simply feel the intensity of Mello's eyes, that mix of the unbelievable cold and raging fire that was present in every single glare or glance of Mello's directed at Near. He simply ignored him, and continued playing. After a while, he would feel Mello's presence leave, and he didn't have to look up to know that he was gone. Then, Mello would go off to do his schoolwork, taking much longer than Near did on the assaignment, mainly because he was trying to check everything multiple times to make sure it was the absolute best he could acheive. During this time Near would build, using the first thing he spotted that could be used be it cards, legoes, blocks or anything else. He would always build large towers completely surrounding himself, and occasionally he would glance out the window, and spot Mello playing sports with the other boys in the yard. When he noticed that their game was over, he knew what would come next. In a few minuits after the game, Mello would rampage into the playroom and destroy whatever it was that Near had built. Then he would always leave without saying a word, and spend a few hours of free time before going to sleep.

This was how it was, every day, so Near could only expect to here the slamming noise of the door hitting the wall within a few minuits if it even took that.

And sure enough...

SLAM

Near didn't have to turn and look to know it was Mello, who else would slam the door like that. He probably had that huge smirk on his face, as he stared at Near, his eyes burning with the fires of intense rivalry. Near couldn't look at him, or return his glare when he looked like that.

He could hear Mello's footsteps approaching, Mello never said anything to Near... He used to, when he first started doing this every day, he used to call out Near's name, though he stopped doing that after he realized that Near was never going to respond with anything.

Near could see the worn ends of Mello's black pants out of his peripherials, and knew that Mello was right beside him though he made no movements or any sort of acknowledgement. Mello obviously didn't like the fact he was being ignored, and roughly kicked in the wall of Near's creation.

Legoes quickly spread in every direction, the clatters multiplying and echoing slightly in the mostly empty playroom. Near didn't flinch or move as several hours worth of work was destroyed in a matter of seconds. He could tell that this only made Mello even more mad, so Mello lashed out again, destroying more and more until there was nothing left to destroy. All of the peices were scattered on the floor, nothing was left the way it was before, and Mello had accomplished his task.

It was almost humorous to Near how long it took to make something, and how quickly it could be destroyed.

The routine was over, and now Mello would leave, but he didn't...Mello simply stood there, still staring at Near.

"Near," Mello said simply, Near had to work to contain his shock that Mello was speaking to him. "Why do you make that wall every day if you know I'm just going to destroy it?"

It was a simple enough question, but Near had to think about it for a moment nonetheless. "I..." Near started, before immediatly stopping. "Well.. I never get to see you," only after the words left his mouth, did Near realize how stupid that sounded.

Mello didn't say anything, and simply watched the kid for another minuit, it was obvious he was surprised by the albino's answer and probably wasn't sure if he was hearing it right.

"I only get to see you if you're breaking these or beating me up, so I make them so I can see you everyday." Near finished, there was no point in contradicting his earlier statement, so he would just reap what he had sowed.

Mello turned to leave, and walked towards the door, but stopped in the threshold. He gave Near one last glance over his shoulder and muttered a small, "screw you."

Mello continued down the hall, trying to brush the small blush off his cheeks, never expecting an answer like that, and not expecting to be happy about the answer that Near had given.


End file.
